The Devil Butler'
by GreyMoon.Huntress
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a wealthy noble girl, is always lonely. She attends Fire Leaf Academy; a famous school who's separated on each side according to gender. One day she notices a boy while looking out the window to the boy's side. When she comes home from school the boy she had seen earlier is there saying he will become her butler? Is this just a dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup'! In case you might have wondered this is based on the manga Amai Akuma Ga Warau but it will not be completely alike and instead I'm going to change the characters so this is NOT a crossover, Enjoy~ ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Tragically I do not own Naruto nor do I own Amai Akuma Ga Warau (sigh)**

_SAKURA'S P.O.V_

"He's so handsome~" **I wonder what's his name?**

"Hey Sakura, are you looking at the boys side again?"

"Hmmm"

"You know you should give up on those one-sided loves right? Boys are just a bunch of wannabe's and _especially _those boys" Ino shot them a massive glare.

The lady on the other side noticed and eeped closing the curtains immediately.

"Aww~ look Ino you scared her off."

She scoffs "Better that way, my dear, you know how it is with those snobs"

I roll my eyes. **She is right though**.

Still it's somewhat amusing to see Ino, _the_ Ino describe someone as a snob. (Sigh) well I have to agree with both her and inner, they _are._ You see Fire Leaf Academy is the best of the best, topped in first place in the best academies of Japan. Cool, right? Well the sad part is that we're separated into two half's; the Lady's Leaf section and the Gentlemen's Fire section.

Tragic? Yes. It's almost as if we really were two separate schools and to tell you the truth I think it's a very foolish method. Girls still sneak in and guys still sneak out, nothing changes really. The barrier however just makes them want to break the rules _more._

"Be disliked, darling~" Gahh, but I have to wonder. What kind of smile would that guy show? **He doesn't look like the smiling type.** True but they have to crack one sometime, even _fish_ smile. **No they don't.** Shut up…..in my mind they do, I can feel it.

"…"

"Hey, sweetie, do you want to go eat some pastries?"

"Yes! Oh my, _gosh_ yes!" ** Pastries means sweets and sweets mean heaven, let us GO~**

Giggling Ino slung her arm over my shoulders, "Man Ino-pig, you need to watch your weight"

"Well I think I'm perfectly fine, you know guys are into _curvy _girls this year"

"You do know you can be slim and curvy, right?"

"Well yes, sweetheart, but I like having stuff to flaunt if you get where I'm going"

I looked at her with innocent eyes. **What the heck does she mean?**

"Oh~ this is why I can never get mad at you, your just so innocent"

What.** The. **He**ck**?

"Come on, let's go get your sweet's while their hot~"

I felt my chest swell up in bliss and I think I drooled a little at the thought of all those wonderful slices of heaven. Completely forgetting about my earlier confusion and target, I slung my bag and ran to catch up with Ino.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Do you like this story? Do you dislike this story? Mind sharing your opinion? Then review~ once you've read this chapter! Good Luck! ~!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, likewise concerning Amai Akuma Ga Warau.**

_SAKURA'S P.O.V_

"I'm home~!"

.

.

.

.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot, mom's working as always and dad's overseas this year." I looked around my empty large house, all the employees were on vacation this month and my mother took Shizune with her. **Let's go change. **Nodding I head to my room and let my bag drop to the floor, take off my clothes' and look into my walk in closet. **Just wear anything.**

Coming out I wore only a pair of soft white cotton shorts and a large baggy white shirt, I headed to the kitchen in the mood for something that for once wasn't sweet. I notice that both the fridge and cabinets are full of food but food that hasn't yet been prepared.

I sigh, Lucy, our wonderful foreign chef was out on vacation like everyone else. I was heading to my room convinced I'd just have to sleep on an empty stomach today. **Wouldn't be the first time.**

_[Knock. Knock] _

**Someone's at the door~. **Hmmm I wonder who that could be. I Climbed down the stairs and turned the knobs of the large expensive, wooden doors that lead in my home.

I was met by a pair of strange deep cinnamon brown eyes that stared at me indifferently.

**Oh my god it's that guy from the window.**

He bowed down to me rather low; making his soft light red hair cover his face and greeted me in an even tone.

"I'm sorry if I have disturbed you Miss, but may I ask are you Sakura Haruno?"

I felt my heart skip a beat and my face heat up, Gahh I what do I do, what do I do? **I know how you feel just breath in deeply and let it out.** Alright, **In. Out. In. Out. In. Out-**

"Excuse me?"

I'm chocking! I'm chocking! Why is he even here?

"Didn't your mother contact you?"

"M-mom?" **Call her maybe she knows what's going on.**

Shakily I head inside and go grab my phone. **You do know you just closed the door on his face right?**

"W-what? Oh, GOSH!"

I run back downstairs and rip the door open harshly letting it slam against the wall, rather hard.

"Oh my, I'm _soo_ sorry, I totally forgot about you" I smile at him sheepishly and let him inside.

"Please, take a seat." He nods stiffly and sits down. I smile at him again and take out my phone, quickly dialing my mother's number.

"Honey? Hey! Oh! Red-kun? Yes, yes, you see his family's company is going bankrupt and since his mom is a dear friend of mine I offered to help them, but they insistead that they wouldn't do it unless they could somehow work for it, so they send Red-kun to us and I send him to you from now on he will be your new butler sweetie~ Oh! Will you look at the time! I gotta go, try not to be too much trouble for him alright?"

"What? W-wait!" **She hung up. **

Looking back I saw 'Red-kun' just sitting there looking like a beautiful statue. **You're drooling. **You mean _we're _drooling? ***smirk* Yes, but you can't see me.**

"Well I called her" I swallowed nervously.

He gets up and turns my way ripping off his school jacket and revealing a glossy, silk black tux underneath with tails and everything, just like a- **butler.**

He kneels in front of me and bows as if I were some type of sacred princess, "My name is Sasori, nice to meet you Ojou-sama."

So the one I've adored all this time is my butler? **I don't know if we should thank the heavens or screech in fear of what might be hell fire's doing.**

"P-please, no need to be so f-formal, it's o-ok just be yourself" I stuttered out, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. **Nice.**

Suddenly I hear him snicker and he stands up, tilts his head and stares at me with a sort of darkness on his face.

"Well, since Ojou-sama said so, I will please myself."

W-**w**h**a**t**?**

Well this could be a good opportunity to become friends. **But what should we do?**

"Sakura-sama, before anything else I'd like to sort something out immediately."

Studying? **Smart. I like it. **Yeah, just look at how big his eyelashes are, so soft looking and they look more like a reddish brown than anything. **And those lips, so full and puffy, like ripe strawberries or something.** His skin looks flawless and not an ounce of hair covers his mouth. **Smooth, I wanna touch it now.**

"Miss? Is anything wrong? I cannot concentrate with you staring at me like that."

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry" **Curse this godforsaken stuttering.**

The book I was currently reading flew out of my hands and before I could reach for it Sasori bent down and caught it.

"Would you mind sitting quietly, Ojou-sama?"

**He's touching the waist, the waist!**

Then his hand roamed higher until it was underneath my breasts.

"Maybe here is more suitable, _Ojou-sama?"_

Ripping his hand away I flew to the end of the table opposite of him and squeaked out, "S-sorry I'll sit nice and quietly h-here."

He smiled a nice charming smile. "My, look at how flustered you are blushing and all, _very_ interesting reminds me of a kitty-cat."

Well. **Not to say Sasori's gentle but more-** dangerous!

**At least life will become more than a bitter bubble huh?**

I gulped, hard. We are in trouble.

**Got that right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey an update!**

**Disclaimer: Both Naruto and Amai Akuma Ga Warau belong to their respectful owners, sadly that is not me.**

_SAKURA'S P.O.V_

The sleek black car door opened and out came a nervous Sakura.

"Sasori? That you man?"

Oh my gosh! Some of Sasorie's classmates are here!

"What are you doing with one of the leaf girls?"

**Well this confirms that he really is a fire guy, **but how do we explain this? I can't say that he's my butler! We're not even supposed to be together!

"Sakura honey, is that you?"

Groaning I rolled my eyes. **Just great what now?**

"The master and the servant… no it should be the master and the _kitten_"

I think my blood just turned into ice.

**He's laughing…but at least it got the people off our backs, they probably think it's a joke.**

That laugh is sadistic.

**His smile's demonic, people should not be fooled!**

"Sakura-sama, go to class."

"But S-Sasori-kun, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, go ahead."

Shrugging I walked away, making my way to my homeroom. **No Ino its saf-**

"Oh Sakura darling~" Turning very,_ very_ slowly I almost cringed; there she was with her arms extended in an invitation. Walking towards her I embraced her hesitantly. Maybe if I just do as she says she won't ask-

"So who was that person who brought you to school sakura-chan?"

**Nothing can escape that evil hugging monster's eye.**

"W-what person?"

"Oh my cute little Saku~, you know that one that brought you to school~"

Her voice doesn't sound so nice; **yeah I have a bad feeling.**

"I d-don't know what you're talking about"

**Eww she's stroking our hair, get her off, get her off!**

"Now, I know you can be rather oblivious sometimes sweetie, but you know _perfectly_ well who I'm referring to."

_Yikes_.

"W-well..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know who you speak of!"

**I think I just saw her eyes flash rather dangerously, we should run. **But I have to go to class! **This is a life-death situation we're dealing with here! Forget **_**class**_**, RUN!**

Running as fast as my legs could carry, I could hear the sickeningly sweet voice of Ino echo behind me.

"Sakura~ Answer me!"

**I see a park, quick inside the tube thing! **

Squiggling inside I waited, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw her tall black heels click by in front of me without pause.

**Whew we're safe,** for now anyway.

**Now to get out of this tight tunnel,** yeah but I think **we're stuck.**

Pushing with all my might I finally got my leg out, but managed to painfully scrape my knee.

**Alright intense pain going on, just try to get the other one out and we're free.**

It's _hard_.

_crunch_

**What was that?**

_step, step, step_

Someone's here! **Get back in, get back in!**

Twisting back inside, I held my breath.

"Hey you! With pink hair!"

"Eeep!"

Turning I saw someone's shadow, my heart beating fast I scooted farther away from the figure and managed to slip off my safety tube.

"Gyaaa~"

Then everything went black.


End file.
